You're All I'll Ever Want
by AllieKat21
Summary: Calleigh is worried about her relationship with Eric after a long day at the lab. Can he prove he wants only her. takes place in Big Brother Please review this.


**Ok well here is another one shot starting Eric/Calleigh since they are my favorite couple. So yea I don't own anyone here just a fan. So enjoy and please review. Oh and this takes place in season 2 episode 'Big Brother'**

**Allie**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**YOU'R ALL I'LL EVER WANT.**

Calleigh walked slowly into her empty condo and leaned tiredly against her front door, trying to summon whatever energy she had left in her body so she could move towards her bedroom. To say that today had been exhausting would be an understatement, it had started out normal enough, well as normal as a day as a CSI could get. The case she was working with Eric, had driven them to a live webcam "peep show" (as she called it) where they found the girl who had been prostituting herself to their victim, and after some digging, the murder who was a jealous camera man.

She never let cases get to her but certain elements of this one, mainly the webcam site. It wasn't the girls or what they did for a living as far as Calleigh was concerned those girls could live their lives how ever they wanted too it wasn't her business. But what had bothered her most was Eric's knowledge of the site and the way he looked at their suspect Amanda when they were viewing her tapes to check her alibi.

Now to most people her jealousy would seem odd because she and Eric were friends they had been ever since they first worked together, but in reality they were much more than friends. Eric and Calleigh had been together for almost a year now. Calleigh didn't have the best track record when it came to men; first it was her father whose alcoholism forced her to grow up fast and made her see things that impacted her still to this day as an adult. Besides a few non serious boyfriends in college there was only Hagan, and that one sure as hell was nothing but a damn annoyance, he was always on her case about this or that and was always attacking everyone in her life, first it was Horatio than her father. The man just wasn't stable enough to handle her and her life. **(I changed the time line of them dating for this.)**

Eric though was perfect she had always known he was a caring and considerate guy something that was hard for Calleigh to find. And even though she had found it she still had a hard time grasping the fact that he was real, that he was different than the others. Still though Calleigh felt like she could lose him at any moment, that what they had could slip through her tiny fingers in the blink of an eye. And the look on his face that day just made it settle in more. Other girls still turned his head, what if she wasn't enough one day he could get any girl in a split second and they both knew that.

Suddenly feeling restricted in her work clothes she went to her room, slamming the door closed hoping it would rid her of her tension it only worked a bit though. Sighing she fell on to her bed and covered her face with her hands. With a groan she kicked off her shoes and rolled off the bed and walked towards her dresser, she pulled out a pair of white terry shorts and a matching sweat shirt. After she was changed Calleigh walked out of her room and to the kitchen where she put water on the stove to make her tea, once that was done she settled herself on to the couch and just tried to relax.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eric had just finished up on his paperwork for the case and was in search of his girlfriend but she seemed to be no where in the lab. Calleigh wasn't in the ballistics lab, or DNA, or the break room. Walking into the locker room Eric gathered his things for the night and walked out, on his way to the elevator though he stopped at the front desk to see if anyone had seen Calleigh leave. "Hey Paula have you seen Calleigh any where?" "Yea she left about half an hour ago, she looked kind of agitated and tense too. Is everything ok with her?" Paula asked him looking up from her work. "I'm not sure, but I'll see you tomorrow Paula." He said and turned to leave. "Night Eric.

Eric knew something was bothering Calleigh today around the time they were going over evidence of their case, he hadn't approached her about it knowing she wouldn't talk about what was wrong when they were at work, so he kept his eye on her. Getting into his car Eric decided to go straight to her place, he hated to see her like that and wanted to try to make her feel better. So that's the direction he headed in leaving the parking lot but not without making a small stop along the way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Calleigh was flipping through the channels finally settling on a random made for TV movie that was on, she had missed the start of it but from what she could gather a teenager is having an affair with some married guy and now a stalker is after her. She was just starting to lose herself in the movie when a knock at her door made her jump from the sudden noise. With a groan Calleigh pulled herself from the comfortable spot and dragged her feet to the door. Without looking through to see who it was she opened the door only to see a bouquet of light pink peony flowers covering the face of her visitor.

Calleigh was about to open her mouth when the person hiding began to speak. "is it safe to come in?" they asked and she sighed knowing that it was Eric now, not that she was still thrilled with him but he still made the butterflies wake up from the bottom of her stomach. "Yea its safe….for now." She replied and moved to let him in, once she closed the door he was right behind her, his chest pressed firmly to her back and his arms around her waist. "These are for you, thought they'd make you smile." He whispered before kissing her head, he knew these were her favorite. She took them from his hands and moved away from his arms and into the kitchen, to place them in water.

Once her flowers were cut and placed in a vase Calleigh walked past her boyfriend and headed into her bedroom and placed them on her nightstand. Eric stood in the doorway watching her as she moved the vase carefully, knowing she was avoiding talking with him about what was bothering her. "Cal what's bothering you?" he asked moving into the room and sitting on her bed. "It's nothing Eric, just had a long day." She still was looking at her flowers. "I know Cal I was there with you but something is wrong I can see it written all over your face, please tell me." he reached out and took her hand and brought it to his lips placing a soft kiss to her skin.

Calleigh turned her upper body to glance at him sitting there, and she had to smile a bit he was looking up at her with deep eyes that make her knees weak every time he looks at her, and the look on his face told her he wasn't giving up and he really wanted to make her better. "It's embarrassing." She confessed looking at their hands still connected. This was something he never thought he would hear from Calleigh Duquesne never got embarrassed true there were a couple of situations that they had gotten themselves into that had been horrific but other than that she seemed to have it together. "Baby tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." He said and tugged on her arm till she stood in front of him.

"Come on it'll make you feel better if you get it off your chest." He coaxed her pulling her so she was now straddling his lap. Calleigh sighed and rested her forehead against his shoulder. "It's just what happened today, with the case." She finally spoke. "what about the case?" Calleigh moved off of his lap and stood in front of him "today when you told me about the webcam sites you seemed to know an awful lot about them, and then when we checked the tapes I saw the look on your face when you saw Amanda in the shower and then on her bed." her anger was now coming full force all she wanted to do was just yell it out. "Like what? Calleigh what look did I have on my face?" Eric stood up he was confused thinking back he remembered mentioning the sites but he didn't remember any kind of look.

"Like you wanted to join her, the look you always have when you're with me." she yelled at him now pissed at herself for letting her fear drip into her voice. "Again what are you talking about Calleigh?" she scoffed at him she knew he was going to make her say it. "you had the same smirk and look on your face that you have whenever we are flirting or about to have sex." The look on Eric's face after she said that was pure shock, yes he knew about the sites but it's not like he goes to them and he never looked at Amanda like that he only gave those looks to Calleigh.

"Calleigh I never looked at her like that. In fact I have never looked at any other girl but you since we've been together." Calleigh rubbed her forehead for a minute before answering. "ok fine but for how much longer are you going to be able to do that. Eric I know how you dated before and I know the type of girls you dated before me." now Eric was getting angry but not really at the situation more of the fact that she seemed to think that he wanted other girls. "What kinds of girls would that be Cal?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Any girl that is the opposite of me, tall, sexy, girls that like to go out and act crazy every night, girls that don't have a messed up past." She finished with a small whisper she had to keep her mouth shut she was afraid she had said to much to him. She hated to feel vulnerable especially in front of him. Now Eric understood why she was freaking out over nothing really. He knew Calleigh had a rough past when it came to men in her life, but he wanted her to know that he was different than then, he wanted her and only her. "Calleigh." He said and reached for her but she moved away from him slightly. "Don't pull away from me Cal." He touched her arm and instead of moving away from the touch she moved into it.

"Calleigh listen to me ok, I have never and will never look at another girl the way I look at you. I only know about those sites because of my friends I have never gone to them before and I don't have a reason too not when I have you. And I'm sorry if you think I was looking at her like I wanted to be with her but I was looking at her because it still amazes me what people will do for money. I could never look at another woman the way I look at you." By now his hands had moved up to her face so he was cradling her gently.

"I'm scared Eric it seems any body I get close to in my life they just leave, or I do something to push them away, but I don't want that to happen with us Eric. I can't lose you not as a boyfriend and not as my best friend." He smiled at her and ran his thumb over her lips. "trust me Cal I'm not going any where."

Feeling a bit better about the situation Calleigh took notice of how close they were to each other, and the feeling that she always got when ever he touched her or smiled at her was starting to surface. Just having him touch her even in this innocent way made her body want his hands on her fully. "Prove it to me." she said giving him a seductive smile. Eric didn't say anything he just smiled and leaned down to kiss her it started out gentle at first, but soon Calleigh felt his teeth nipping at her lips and the tip of his tongue tracing her mouth before sliding in. Calleigh moaned as the kiss grew more intense and she felt Eric's hands moved down from her face to the front of her sweatshirt where he slowly unzipped it and his hands continued to travel as they kissed till they reached ass and pulled her tighter against his chest.

Calleigh broke free from his mouth only to place her lips on the spot under his ear that made his body shiver. She nipped at the skin and ran her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and slowly began to unbutton it, once his chest was exposed to her she scratched her nails down his chest to the waist line of his pants. Before she could begin to undo the buckle of his belt Eric bent slightly and picked her up in his arms, the sudden movement surprised her and she had to grab him around his neck.

Eric laughed at her reaction and placed her gently on her bed with her head resting comfortable on her pillow. He just looked at her laying there waiting for him to join her but he wanted to take in every inch of her. He started at her face that was flushed with darkened lust filled eyes; her lips were swollen and slightly parted. Her chest was covered by her light blue bra and nipples were straining against the material. His gaze continued to move across her flat stomach down to her legs that were rubbing against each other, and he could tell she needed him to touch her. The feeling was mutual too Eric's hands were itching to touch her like he has done many times before, and his body was on fire for her hands to be on his skin.

Eric climbed on the bed straddling her lower body and brought his lips down to her chest and kissed and licked at the cleavage. Calleigh moaned and arched her back pushing her chest up further towards his mouth. Eric's hands moved towards her shoulders and pulled the sweatshirt still hanging off her body completely off and threw it across the room some where. Once her arms were free Calleigh reached behind her back and unclasped her bar and tossed it off to the side of the bed. with her chest fully exposed to him Eric quickly latched his lips to one nipple and began to suck on it fully, while his thumb rubbed against her other one giving them both equal attention.

After awhile Eric removed his mouth from her breast and kissed her softly on the lips before he sat up on his heels and began to work on her shorts. She laid there before him in just her panties with her knees bent and her foot rubbing against his calf. He smiled down at her and massaged her hips before dipping down to rub her through her panties "Eric." She gasped and pushed her lower body against his hand.

Eric stopped rubbing her and groaned when she gave him a sexy pout, he pulled off her panties and then got off her bed to strip off his own clothes. Not being one to just lay there and wait when it came to sex with Eric Calleigh got to her knees and pulled Eric to her by his belt. Once he was in reach she brought her lips to his kissing him passionately while her hands made quick work on his pants. Calleigh pulled back from their kiss and pushed his boxers down his body; once they were off Calleigh took him into her hand and painfully slowly ran her hand up and down the hard shaft while keeping her eyes on him at all times.

"Oh God Eric!!" Calleigh yelled out when she felt him move closer and slid his hand between her legs and two of his fingers up inside of her. "Like it?" he whispered into her ear before biting the lobe. Calleigh only moaned in response and moved her hand faster over him. "Your so wet baby." He groaned and pulled his hand out and pulled hers away from him and sat back on the bed pulling her onto his lap.

Calleigh wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him softly as she lowered herself onto him moaning at the feeling of him deeply inside of her. "God don't move yet baby." She stayed still like he asked but her body was screaming at her to move, she needed to feel him moving inside her. Slowly she started moving looking him straight in the eye daring him to stop her, knowing that they both wanted this badly.

Eric pressed her body closer to his and moved his hands all over her back and down to her hips where he helped lift her up and down on him picking the pace up a bit. Letting out a loud moan Eric tangled one hand in her long blonde hair and crashed his mouth to hers in bruising kiss making her moan and respond by kissing him back with just as much force and grinding herself down against him hard. Eric leaned back a bit and thrust his hips up into her faster causing Calleigh to throw her head back in pleasure rocking against him; with him leaning back just a bit he was able to go deeper and hit her in just the right spot. Eric smiled as she started losing control and started scratching at his shoulders and chest. "More Eric!!" she yelled out and moved to kiss and bite his neck, marking him as hers. Eric halted her from moving and thrust up into her faster and harder knowing they both needed to cum. Calleigh gasped at the fast pace and moaned when she felt one of his hands snake down and slowly rubbed her clit. Soon her muscles began to tighten and she felt the familiar sensation of her orgasm start deep in her stomach and soon washed over her body making her scream his name out.

Hearing her scream his name like that and the feeling of her body releasing around him was all Eric needed to follow her and cum deep with in her. Calleigh laid her head against his shoulder and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her, placing a sweet kiss to her head.

"Is that proof enough?" Eric asked with a small smile playing on his lips, Calleigh moved her head to look him in the eye. "That was plenty." She said and kissed him softly on the lips before moving off his lap and pulling the covers of her bed down so they could get in. Eric moved in behind her, holding her warm body to his chest. "Calleigh I know you're still nervous about being with me, but trust me baby you are all I'll ever want in my life. Your it for me." he told her and moved her head to place a soft loving kiss to her lips.

Calleigh smiled at his words feeling more at ease than earlier in the day. "Keep saying that and your gong to make me fall even more in love with you." She admitted softy, almost afraid to speak the words at a normal tone Eric was the first person she had ever said those words to and she didn't want to ruin the moment. Eric smiled at her and kissed her again "I'm already in love with you and falling more in love every day." He whispered against her lips.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ok guys there it is my next Eric and Calleigh story, so I hope you enjoyed it and I do have a few other ideas for more stories involving them so keep an eye out for them. And let me know what you think of this.**

**Allie **


End file.
